


413

by JERRYBERRY96



Series: Universal Randomizer Mayhem [5]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Babies, Ectobiology, F/F, F/M, Grubs, Grubs (Homestuck), Human/Troll Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JERRYBERRY96/pseuds/JERRYBERRY96
Summary: A small troll decides to have a baby. The small troll causes a series of events that will change everyone life... if living on a deserted planet after a paradox teleported all the trolls and all the humans here wasn't already a big change. A brand new adventure and comeback from JERRYBERRY96 after a long hiatus! I hope you will enjoy it!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [godlessAdversary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295072) by [addiction1510 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/addiction1510). 



> HELLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYBODY! I'm going to be fast: I'm going to keep updating my old story WhatpumpkinComics: The Review and add some other stuff on there and maybe also expand an old incomplete story...  
> But for now  
> THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!!

413 days: the time that passed since the incident. And it was all John's fault. If he limited himself to save Vriska instead of every troll, even Gamzee and Eridan, they wouldn't be there. And, at the same time, the paradox that sent them in this beautiful place and saved them from Lord English would have not happened. Sure, at first it wasn’t easy for the 20 kids (12 trolls and 8 humans) living into this planet, but now that they all lived in a giant palace and everyone was happy, or at least everyone except Eridan and Gamzee, who were sent on a deserted island as a punishment for what they had done in the previous timeline and ended up becoming kismesis. Sure, at first there were some problem, like the lack of electricity or the fact that they didn’t know which fruits they could eat or not, but now everything was fine, mostly thanks to the fact that Jade and Sollux manage to product electricity and a bunch of technological stuff, like an ectobiology lab that they used to create new species of animals to breed and a tv. However, in this paradise, there was a small kitty-like troll who was still sad. “Still thinking about him?”, said a worried Jade to Nepeta. “I know that I should be happy for him to have found a matesprit, but I still can’t accept that Karkat has preferred Dave instead of me.” “Maybe you should date someone else.” “But I’m still in love with him!” “Well, I’m sorry but there’s nothing you can do to change his feelings for you. Neither a baby trap…” “A baby trap? What it is, a trap for babies?” “No, no! A baby trap is when a woman get pregnant with a man to obtain some money or marry him. I saw it in one of John’s movie. It was… Terrible.” “This doesn’t seem fair! Also, we can’t have babies without a Mother Grub” “Right, and I suppose that Karkat would be pissed if this would happen. Sorry but I just remembered that I have to help Dirk at building some robots. See you later!”, said Jade while she flew away. Nepeta decided to go back in her respiteblock and have a nap, but she didn’t manage to relax: the discussion between her and Jade keep resonating in her mind, but mostly the part about the baby trap…

**Later**

“What?! You want that I use the ectobiology lab to make a baby for you  _ and  _ the only reason why you asked me to help you is because I’m Jade’s matesprit and you  _ suppose _ that I know how to use all this electronic stuff?”, said a confused Feferi at Nepeta. “Yes,  _ pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaseeeee!!! _ ”, said Nepeta at Feferi, making puppy…. _ kitty  _ eyes at her. “Did you realize that this won’t make Karkat fall in love with you, but instead it will make him extremely  _ pissed _ ?” “But I’m not making it to make him fall in love with me! I want to do this because I want to have a little piece of him with me!” “This doesn’t seem a good thing to do, both for you and for him…” “Please, Fef,  _ please _ ! I need to do this!” “ _ Sigh… _ All right, all right. I’ll help you, but remember, this is  _ your  _ idea!”, said an annoyed Feferi to an happy and excited Nepeta. The two girls then stared at the machine and began to search for the main switch. After they turn the machine on Feferi tried to remember how to use the machine and, after thinking about it for a minute or two, she pushed some buttons and pulled some levers, then she told at Nepeta: “Ok, there’s no turning back if I push this button. Are you sure you want to proceed?” “Yes.” Feferi pushed the button and the machine began to work. After a minute or two of flashing lights and noises the appearifier materialized a little burgundy grub with two little horns that resembled cat ears. “It worked! It worked! I am a mom now!”, said Nepeta while she run towards her baby and hugged it. Meanwhile, Feferi said to herself: “Oh my cod! I can’t believe I did this! I didn’t expect that this machine could work with other species except for animals! Should I…” Suddenly, a noise coming from the machine stopped the two girls (and the grubs) from what they were doing. And then the appearifier began to work again.

**Later**

“Let me see if I understand well: you two have used a machine explicitly made to create new animal breeds without Jade and Sollux consent to make a baby that shares my and Nepeta’s DNA just because she wanted to have a <<little piece of me>> with her  _ and _ you have  _ accidentally _ created a shitload of grubs and babies  _ AND  _ you two have accidentally made some  _ beings _ that are HALF FUCKING HUMANS AND HALF FUCKING TROLLS?” “Yes.”, said together Nepeta and Feferi at Karkat, who brought with him Dave. “But it’s not a big problem…”, whispered Feferi. “We’ll see it now.”, said Karkat while he opened the door of the lab and saw what the girls have done. His jaw dropped as he tried to find some words to describe what he saw: babies, babies and more babies that moved around the lab, touching and crying and laughing and doing lots and lots of other things. Dave then told to his boyfriend: “Well, we are fucked now.” After some minutes of silence, he added: “I think that I’ll speak to the others about this after I cry and no, I’m not joking this time.”


End file.
